zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ironknuckle1
Richard1990 (Talk) 18:35, 27 July 2009 Featured articles hey .|23:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC)}} thx how do you get that picture of a character with your text in abox next to it. sure or you could just right how and i could do it later na its good thx ill figure it out later Hey I don't care if you all merge my Sea miniblins page into miniblins as long as all the things I said are in it. And maybe the picture. --Ironknuckle1 (talk) 19:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Grammar k sea Miniblins k Images here we go! there it is!'--C2' 01:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) now what do i have to type in to make this appear --Ironknuckle1 (talk) 01:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) now what do i have to type in to make this appear--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 01:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) remove all spaces of what im about to type: { { Iron | 01:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) | (etc. this is were you type!) } } there it should work!'--C2' 01:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) no prob. o and can you stop using you while editing pages? its not a big deal, just try to refrain from using you as much as possible. and you dont need these: () just type regeraly.'--C2' 01:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Use of second person Arches Just a reminder. Double linking Club You want to join clubs? just ask Zelda311 if you can join Realm of Masks, but i also want you to join [[User:Shade Link/ Temple of Stalfos|mine] Zelda311 Talk Bubble? As in Talk bubbles? I can make you one, but there is already one for your rank. You can keep your talk bubble, but it will not be then official Realm of Masks talk bubble. For details on how to change your original Talk bubble, go here.--Shade Link (talk) 20:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I see you don't have a template for it, i will make it for you.--Shade Link (talk) 20:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Zelda311 Bubble Basically, all you need to type is like you always do. But i think it is possible to put But you CAN go here and modify it. If you want some help on it, i can help.--Shade Link (talk) 13:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) and here is the one for Realm of Masks To type it: also, you don't need to change your template each time you want to talk with your club bubble, you can just type the code or copy it above^ so you can keep your original and use the club one. ok the only thing that isnt working is the text--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 13:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) You can use the one that works then, i will try to figure something out.--Shade Link (talk) 13:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I found you have another template page, it appears to be the original, and the one you currently use, you can edit it there, and we can put the page for the one that doesn't work for deletion. you can edit the one in the link above, or you can ask me to do it, since i am trying to find stuff to do.--Shade Link (talk) 13:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) could you just fix the one you found for me and make it so i can use { { iron || text } } without all of the spacing. since i think i just messed up the other one.--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 13:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) were you the one who sent me the unsigned message asking me to join the temple of stalfos or was it cc because i would be happy to join.--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 13:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) It was me. id be happy to join. What would be my rank. oh and i dont want mess up mt word bubble so if you could do it for realm of masks that would help me a lot since i messed up the other one.--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 14:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Problems Thanks List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Signing sry--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 01:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ranks Poll Response Stop Unless you intended for the Snake image you uploaded to be your only personal image, don't upload non-canon images. You may reupload it if you want to use it as your personal image, but your only allowed one. '-- C2' / 20:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Featured article As AK said on Baltro's talk page, creating a sandbox called User:Ironknuckle1/Sandbox would probably be your best solution. '-- C2' / 20:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) signature my new signature--Ironknuckle1 23:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Kewl --AuronKaizer ''' 23:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) RE:picture game Bulbapedia Here's a team I'd recommend if Bulbasaur is your starter (you have no idea how hard it is to stick to Gen. 1 Pokemon): * Venasaur ** Razor Leaf ** Sludge Bomb ** Earthquake ** Synthesis * Arcanine ** Flamethrower ** Bite ** Extremespeed ** Double Team * Scyther (see above comment) * Raichu ** Thunderbolt ** Iron Tail ** Strength ** Thunder Wave * Starmie ** Surf ** Psychic ** Ice Beam ** Confuse Ray * Snorlax ** Body Slam ** Earthquake ** Yawn ** Hyper Beam Diachronos (talk) 02:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) hotdog I sent it to you via post, By the way whilst where talking about pokemon, One pokemon you simply must get is Froslass, Its an Ice/ghost type pokemon that you get by giving a dawn stone to the snow hat pokemon, i cant remember its name because i havent played pokemon in agesLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 21:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:personal pics Only admins may delete files/pages/etc. And I would be happy to do so. What is it?-- C2' / 19:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it is done. Feel free to upload a new image.'-- C2''' / 20:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC)